USING AN OLD MACBOOK IN 2018
"USING AN OLD MACBOOK IN 2018" is a video in which King attempts to use a PowerBook G4 from 2002 for a week as a daily driver. King begins by talking about the trend amongst YouTube of using old technology in a modern setting. Wanting to get in on the trend as well, he purchased a PowerBook G4 off the internet, and agreed to use it as a daily driver. He sets his sister to record his time with the system, and also gives her his iPhone X to hold on to as well, along with her pay. He violently unboxes the PowerBook, allowing it to fall on the floor as he does so. He then attempts to connect the system to the internet via his WiFi network, but failing to do so. He then sets out to find a way to entertain himself without the internet. On Monday night, he finds a built in game on the system, Chess. He then opens Sherlock (a file explorer), sarcastically pretending it is a game. On Tuesday, he expresses his shock and disappointment over the fact that he is unable to stream online video, such as YouTube and Netflix. He then remembers the Disney movie "Zootopia" that he purchased on Black Friday the year before. Finding it to be better than nothing, he decides to watch it. The day's footage ends with King singing the credits song of the film, "Try Everything". On Wednesday, he shows off his "Bored Smashing" script, which he has written on the PowerBook. He goes to unplug the system to move it downstairs, causing it to shut down due to a weakened battery. He then powers it back on, to find the script did not save even once. Thursday's footage begins with King hiding in a closet with his current laptop, his MacBook Pro. King's sister catches him red-handed, and takes it away, tossing the PowerBook back to a sobbing King. On Friday, King is then shown watching "Zootopia" for the sixth time that day. His sister comments on how the challenge may be turning to be unhealthy for King's mental health. And so instead of watching the movie for a seventh time, he uses iTunes to rip the songs out of the CD. He then goes to the bathroom, and insists on not being filmed there. However, his sister does so anyway, and catches King using his iPhone SE to order a full size fur suit. His sister walks into the bathroom after he leaves and dumps the phone into the bin. On Saturday, he uses the PowerBook as a chopping board, insisting that he is still technically "using" it. Saturday night consist of King suffering a mental breakdown, with him uttering ''"No YouTube and no internet make King go crazy", ''as he etches these words into the PowerBook's screen using scissors. On Sunday, King finally snaps, using the PowerBook as a victim of another Bored Smashing video. He then receives his MacBook Pro back, much to his delight. Afterwards, whilst he is cleaning up the remains of the PowerBook, he notices that his fur suit has been delivered. He then reveals that the script for the video was actually written on his iBook. Category:Videos Category:Apple Category:Laptops Category:Technology Category:Electronics Category:Vlogs Category:Repair Category:Articles marked for cleanup